


Ardor

by ivars_heathen



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Strong Language, bless pedro, dirty talking, explicit conent, i mean...., javi has a filthy mouth, killing / death mentions of a minor, nsfw writing, sooooooo there be some heavily detailed smut involved her friends, this man has ruined my life and I thank him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Ardor

Javier Peña could not get home fast enough, the haunt of the day he was driving away from wouldn't let him go, wouldn't have even a sliver of some sort of solace as he rolled through a quick yellow light. 

He lit another cigarette on the drive, twisting around sharp and steep roads to get to the house he had recently started renting with his girlfriend several months back, when things were only starting to get hairy.

He blew the smoke out through his nose, not for certain if he was blinking back a menagerie of tears or if the night had decided to turn into a rainy one, splashing his windshield.

He sighed and slowed to a stop, biting the butt of his cigarette a little as he waited, impatiently mind you, drumming his lithe fingers over the hard plastic wheel.

Fucking Carillo.

The late night bust of scouts was just supposed to scare them, to stir their little pot relays, spook them into not getting dragged through the shit like the police were. Getting killed, beheaded and left as a warning to not fuck anyone over. Especially Pablo. 

Javier ran a hand through his hair, biting into the corner of his mouth before taking a long drag before snuffing it out and tossing it softly out of the open window.

He didn't have to do that. Lining them up like dogs and barking at them in the middle of the night, yanked from their homes in front of their family and fearful mothers should have been enough. But that dumb ass kid had to open his big fucking mouth, not to just any officer but fucking Horacio Carillo.

Big mistake. Big big mistake.

A car honking at him to move struck him out of his thoughts, shaking his head of the recent memory he pulled forward and down the familiar street. He was home earlier than usual, paperwork could wait and he couldn't stand to be around Carillo for the rest of the night and the look Murphy had given him made him miss his bed worse than a Monday morning. 

Y/N's car was parked on the boulevard, letting him park in the small driveway for the night. He forgot it was his night, they made it a game since deciding to move in together. The spot was decided every morning before the couple left for work, Y/N worked a little closer to home so more often times then not she was the one to send him off to the station with a longing kiss, a swat on the ass and a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Rock beat scissors that morning.

Javier was greeted to soft lighting from the doorway, a small table meant for keys held a light smelling candle and a framed photo of their first date.

That was the only smile, though pleasantly small, was the only one he made all god damn day.

....

With his heart still lurched in his throat he kicked off his boots and sought out Y/N, finding her swaying to the beat of her own drum at the stove, humming some tune he couldn't quite make out but it was sight for his sore sore eyes.

He kissed the side of her head after she jumped, scolding him with her spatula while he wrapped himself around her, smelling her hair as he tried to ground himself.

"Javi! are you trying to kill-"

He cut her off. He couldn't hear that word, not right now. Not in his safe place. He spun her quick like they were on the dance floor, looping her around so he could kiss her. No talking.

He overpowered her mouth, working his jaw against her lips like she would escape like a cloud of smoke. Like he'd lose her. He couldn't lose her. Y/N hummed into his mouth, holding tightly to the his jacket he left on. Her feet were nearly leaving the ground.

"What's gotten into you?" Y/N asked when he finally pulled his mouth away, mouthing over her neck and threatening the tender skin there with his teeth. He kicked away the sudden urge to actually bite her there, maybe draw blood. He needed to feel something, anything but this.

"I need you." He breathed into her neck, kissing his way to the other side, pressing himself hard against her, caging her into the hard side of the kitchen counter.

"Baby slow down." Her hands in his hair, tugging and making him look down at her, slack jawed and bruised lips still slightly slick. "Are you ok? seriously. I'm all for an impromptu session before dinner but... you're more urgent then usual. Is everything ok?"

Y/N with her pleading honest eyes, always wanting to hear the best but often getting the worst. He tried his fucking hardest to keep work in its place, type and file it away until working hours but lately those hours were turning into days and months and dragged on and on and fucking on. He couldn't escape it. It was on his mind twenty four seven, that door was always open, as if Pablo Escobar had pried those fucking bolts out himself just because he could.

He sighed and held her close, resting his head against her collar before he spoke. "Carillo. Fucking Carillo... he went too far this time."

"This time?"

He couldn't lie to her. She'd sus it out of him either way without even trying.

Javier pulled up and held the side of her face, looking into her eyes he closed his own and pressed his forehead to hers. "He didn't have to-he didn't have to do it. Not like that. We had a good thing going, got more sources and sights on the situation and... god dammit Y/N we were just supposed to scare them." He backed away, grunting with his arms in the air in anger. He stomped to the other end of the kitchen, yanking open the fridge and snagged the first cold bottle of beer on the shelf and popped the top. "He wanted to make a fucking point and oh baby did he ever," Javier took a quick drink, the alcohol wouldn't touch his feelings tonight. "We scared those fucking kids, that's all but... he made himself loud and clear. He made his point by pulling the god damn trigger. Killed a kid, a kid in the fucking street like he meant nothing. A fucking kid..."

Y/N let him vent, her eyes misty as she turned off the burner and made her way to him, holding him around the middle while he finished his beer. "I'm sorry Javi..."

"Carillo isn't." Y/N popped her head up. 

"That's for him to figure out. His ways will get him killed one of these days and there will be no one to blame but himself and even then, knowing Horacio he wouldn't give a shit."

"You're probably right." Javier barely chuffed. "I'm sorry baby, I need a shower. Wash this day off me."

This was a better idea, much much better.

"I've got a better idea." 

....

He wasn't the settling down Mr. Commitment kind of guy but lately he was getting these strange pings in his chest that he had never felt before. 

Y/N helped him undress in the bathroom, layers of his clothes tossed to the floor while she filled the bathtub. Y/N was adamant he get in, relaxing into the tub with his arms hanging over the sides, dripping water onto the floor and her knees as she crouched beside him, ringing out a damp cloth for him to cover his face with.

Sometimes Y/N did things, little things that made Javier feel like the luckiest man on earth. He scolded Murphy every time he told his partner Y/N was too good for him, that she could do better, didn't deserve this shit and he was starting to believe it. But he couldn't see himself without her. He didn't want to.

Domesticated Javier Pena didn't exactly ring a bell or two but now that they had a house, he was honestly thinking about getting a dog.  
That was new.

Y/N's hands dipped into the water, another washcloth in hand as she scrubbed a bar of soap into it then felt it being dragged across his shoulders, scrubbed and massaged at the same time. Y/N was good at that. She could work a knot out of his back in a manner of minutes, knew the right spots and where he stressed each muscle the most.

Y/N even washed his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp had him mewling and turning his head further into her touch like a trusting cat. His stomach felt hot and sent a sharp bolt through his veins, vibrating their way up and down his soaking body.

She rinsed his hair and left him to soak for a few minutes, he didn't really want to be alone but she plead her case about spoiling their dinner if she didn't wrap it up before bed. He would make a plate for himself in the morning. He wasn't even hungry.

Javier toweled off and drained the tub, swiping the mirror to look at his same old face made him feel not so lost, not so upset about something he had absolutely no control over. Carillo was going to do what Carillo was going to do and that was that. 

Javier came out to... not what he was expecting.

A man on a mission.

....

He had padded across the hall to their bedroom, opening the door to see Y/N sprawled out in only her underwear, twirling her ankle over her other leg like some sexy minx. The sight stopped him in his tracks, he almost dropped his towel.

"What's going on here?"

"You've had a rough day. Rough couple of months actually and I think," Y/N moved to her knees, beckoning him to come closer with a curl of her finger, "you need to blow off steam."

"How do you figure?"

Y/N grinned in the barely lit room. "Just use me."

His brown eyes blew out. Use me.  
"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me. This is about you. Let me help."

He thought about it, a cluster fuck of scenarios ping ponged around in his head. It made him unsteady on his feet and his belly get tight as he gripped at the side of the towel. "Safe word?"

....

Y/N smiled again, her shoulders dropping lose. "Watermelon."

Javier chuckled and kicked the door shut. "Is it strange that I kinda' want to hear you shout Watermelon?"

Javier swooped her up in his arms, tugging her to feet on the bed while he kissed across her chest, his methodical ways were becoming urgent and careless. A few nips to the tops of her breasts had her whispering his name, making sounds he craved from her lips. His name had never sounded so fucking good, so so fucking good when they fell out of her mouth with a gasp or a moan. 

His cock twitched heavily between the towel and his leg, twitching for friction and at the way her hands felt in his still damp hair. Knowing how to get the right reaction out of the detective.

"You need this don't you, Javi? you need to feel me, touch me... I'm here for you baby. Whatever you need." Y/N whimpered when he squeezed the back of her legs, sweeping them out from under her as she bounced beneath him, her arms above her head, knees parting to show him that this was indeed what he was looking for. Showing him that she would be his toy for the night.

His cock twitched again, the blood flowing to his groin swiftly like a swelling river had him biting at his lips with desire.

"Jesus baby, what did I do to deserve you?"

"You're cock helps some." She laughed and opened her legs a little wider, her panties were on the lighter side and showing signs, right down the fucking center of the cotton that she was getting wet.

"Oh yeah? you think you're funny huh? since when did you become a comedian?" Javier truly smiled, a real one this time as he lazily crawled on top of her, blocking her head in with his hands on either side of her head. "You won't be laughing when I beat your ass."

"Shall we find out?" Y/N egged him on, coiling her body up and against his own. 

Playing a dangerous game.

"You want me to?"

"Do what you need to." 

....

Y/N jolted forward on the bed, bent over with her chest flush with the mattress, a long forgotten borrowed tie bound her wrists against her lower back at his mercy. One slap turned into two and Javier lost himself in the action that he couldn't keep up with his own abuse to her cheeks. It was too late to have Y/N start counting now so he just kept going, her ass hot and burning and Javi wasn't entirely sure he could actually feel his palm at this point.

He was taking out the pain of the day on her rear, her body recoiling under his hands. He wasn't anger with her, never with her but everything came to boiling point that night and there was nothing he could do to stop the ache. Y/N had her safe word and hadn't called out yet so he kept going, spanking her again while his free hand scratched trimmed nails up and down her bare back.

A particularly hard spank had her sobbing out into the bed and Javier stopped and leaned up over her frame. "Still ok baby?"

"I-I'm good baby. K-keep going." 

"You sure?"

Y/N nodded hurriedly and Javier went back to his task, beating out the ugliness he felt to make pretty red and purple lines on her skin. She'd have some trouble sitting for a few days, that was certain but she could handle it and had handled worse.

This little session wasn't the first or last time he'd bring his frustrations into the house let alone the bedroom. He'd string her up with silky scarves, handcuff her to the post or to him as they rolled around in the sheets.

"That's it baby... t-that's it. Get it all out." Y/N praised through her teeth, whimpering when Javi's hand got a little too close to her cunt, his fingers whacking her clit on accident. 

He instantly felt a pang of guilt but stopped when he saw how body reacted, arching in a new way to get herself some friction from the light hit, lifting her hips up and twisting around like a snake in the grass. Javi was mesmerized and couldn't help but lick his lips at her movements.

"Why'd you stop? come on baby. Come on in." Y/N wiggled her hips back and forth in his face.

Javier grabbed the back of her underwear with a sneer, tightening the material up the back, pulling it tight against her wetness, a slight trail dampened the inside of her thigh. Javi grinned. Now that's what he liked to see. 

Her rear was fiery to the touch, ripping away his towel as he ripped her underwear down to the junction of her knees, moving her legs apart as far as they would go with the slight fight back from her panties. He couldn't help but give her hip a squeeze before lining himself up at her waiting entrance, already Y/N was trying to push back on him, take him inside her at her own pace but... like Y/N had said; this wasn't about her.  
Javier surged forward once he comfortably fit in the space, her pussy wet and stretching around his cock with ease until he finally bottomed out. Y/N growled into the bed, a familiar biting of sheets sound rang back to his ears. Fuck.  
"That's what you needed, so fucking wet and greedy for me. You're pussy is so fucking good baby." Javi grunted and eased himself back out, the thumb on her hip dug in a little deeper. "Could fuck you all god damn day. Maybe I should. Take off a whole fucking day, not let you out of my sight and get you off in as many ways as I can. Make you fucking shake. How about that?" Javi mused aloud.

"Yes!" Y/N shouted into the bed, pushing back on his cock whenever he pulled away only to slam back in with soft drag of his sac against her. "Fuck me all day."

"Bet you'd love that. Milk my cock for all its worth. Cum all over me and I'll make you fucking sloppy..." Javi was getting off on his own thoughts and words. He deserved a day off after this mess and what a way he would spend it. His face buried between her legs, his tongue dancing over her clit or tonguing her ass, a new favorite he allowed himself to enjoy after a late night shift a month or so ago.

Peña growled at the memory and the little moans filling the room, his breath hitching and catching in his throat made him want to fuck her even harder than he thought he already was. He could go a little deeper, find that one spot that made Y/N cry. He needed to find it.

He was so lost in thoughts of another time that he barely caught on to Y/N panting for him to go harder. Like she could read his mind.

Harder harder harder...  
"Harder huh?" Javier chuckled while grabbing Y/N's wrists in one hand, yanking her body up off the bed as he fucked her. "W-e'll see baby." Holding onto her wrists, arms extended as he pounded into her, her mouth hanging open drunkenly.

There was something about the angle and something about the sound that frayed out of her that brought something feral out of him.

The position, the emotion the fucking exhaustion weighed on him terribly, brought this fixation of getting out of his element, his head space that made the act obscene and oh so savory.

"Good that's good... you're so good to me. Know me so damn well, know what I need... I love you so much."

Y/N slowed her literal roll, her hips sloped half way from his grip, the slick of the tie feeling extra textured at the taut.

"You love me?"

Shit.

Javier had loved her twelve days and sixteen hours into their relationship, he was good at hiding things, keeping them close to the vest. But shit-he let it slip!

"Yes."

Y/N was quieter than he liked, her panting turned to the lighter side when she turned her head just enough and a smile formed there in the light. "Good 'cause I love you too Jav."

A weight slipped off his back and he pulled up on her arms a little more before fucking up into her, the scent of her hair just enough to envelope him in cloud of Y/N, grounding him where he so desperately needed to be.

"Fuck me." Y/N sobbed and hung her head, submitting to being bounced off his cock like this, a rush of fire on its journey to releasing.

She was close, slipping and gripping him so nice he couldn't escape the sounds that left him, bending down to bite the back of her neck, careful not to break skin. "God dammit... you can't do this to me-look what you do to me, I'm a fucking mess."

"You d-do the same to me too baby. Fuck Javi I-" Y/N cried out in sudden shock, her cunt spasming around him as she came all over him.

"Easy girl easy now. I'm right behind you.. right fucking behind you." Javier choked on the last word of his sentence, chomping down on his teeth with a low and longer then expected, satisfying moan. He came inside her, humping his way through the rest of the orgasms. Javier pressed his head against the back of hers, following her down when he let go of her wrists, panting and breathing each other in after finishing.

"You ok baby? didn't hurt you right?" Javier breathed, feeling guilty of his lust when he brushed the back of his knuckles over her ass.

"I'll be fine. Best ass beating of my life, I can barely feel it." Y/N chuckled, giving him a thumbs up.

Peña waited a few minutes, swallowing hard before pulling out and rolling to his back, scratching as his chest mindlessly, fumbling on his side of the bed on his night stand for a much needed cigarette.

Y/N sighed contently and snatched the cigarette from his mouth with a smile, taking it as her own as they tucked into the sheets, settling down to enjoy the silence of the night.

"You must be starving." 

"I am. Just not for food."

Y/N giggled when he wrestled the ashtray away from her hands, practically chucking it onto the night stand and climbed under the covers, goaded on by her laughter and wriggling to fit himself between her thighs. Tickling the sensitive skin with his moustache.


End file.
